descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanguine Potestatem
The Sanguine Potestatem is an IC group on Star Wars: Descension, and is currently undergoing their monthly trial to become an official faction. History The Empire of Infinite Darkness The planet of Endelaan was once a land of savage clans that were constantly at war over power and control. It was not until a warrior named Maximus led a small group of assassins in the dead of night to kill all of the clan leaders that the society began to change. For a short while, it was merely thrown into a greater state of disarray. However, Maximus was able to convert several of the best warriors from each clan to his cause. With his own private army at his disposal, the Sith Warrior swept across the grasslands of Endelaan like an incurable plague. When all of his opponents had been neutralized, the warrior took on the title of Warlord and advanced to the level of a Sith Warrior. Several decades were spent shaping the new society - bathed in the rich history of the Ancient Sith. Eventually, the planet advanced technologically - developing warships that were aimed primarily at carrying warriors to other worlds. For another several decades, the armies of the Warlord swept through the unknown regions. The Kingdom of Warriors seemed unstoppable... until they came upon the planet of Malagarr. A world of Magicians and Sorcerers, Maximus had heard of their strength - a worthy addition to his forces. However, after several years of intense conflict on the planet and devastating losses, Maximus finally came to the planet to deal with the matter himself. Sneaking into the Sorceress Boadicea's castle, the Sith Warrior fought intensely to claim his prize. In a heated battle, he confronted the Sorceress. Their intense command of their own abilities resulted in an agonizing stalemate. During a lull in the battle, the Marauder lowered his blade and offered a proposal to the Sorceress. Beautiful and powerful in her own right, the Warlord was all too happy to extend the olive branch. Their alliance quickly blossomed into something much, much more profound. Joined as one, Maximus and Boadicea created the Empire of Infinite Darkness. Decline into Darkness After the assumed death of Maximus and Boadicea, the Empire they had left behind began to crumble. Lacking worthy leadership, the people of Endelaan retreated back to their home planet and chose to remain there, forgoing intergalactic travel. For generations, the jungles of Endelaan grew and hid the buildings that had been erected during the days of glory. Technology began to go backwards, and soon the people of Endelaan found themselves in a barbaric feudal society. Weapons that included crystals had to be handed down from parents to children, and eventually, none remained from the Golden Age save for local stories and myths. Revelations Centuries later, those who had been thought dead appeared to be not quite so. The schemes of the ancestors ever at work, it was only a matter of time before Endelaan would be re-discovered by the scions of the Family of Darkness. Cameron Centurion had learned of the planet's existence, and its importance to his family, and created a holocron there, which would later be destroyed. He also sent William Carter to Endelaan, with the goal of retrieving a body for him, the body of the Warrior leader, Memon. Carter did as he was told, yet when Cameron began to transfer his essence, Maximus decided to return from the dead. By Maximus' scheming, the first to be brought back to Endelaan were Diomedes Antares and Isabella Centurion. A month later, Nessarose deWinter was brought by Maximus to the planet as well. Nessarose and Diomedes resumed to come and go to the planet as their lives and wills dictated, yet it was not until after the disappearance of Diomedes that Nessarose found herself one sunny day in the Forbidden Temple of Endelaan, facing the deepest and most inner layers of herself. When she emerged, her eyes had turned from the pale mixture of gray, blue and green, into a glowing shade of green, a sign of power among the Family of Darkness. Phoenix Rising Organization & Leadership The Sanguine Potestatem relies heavily on the belief that for perfection, all must be ruled by a Warrior and a Sorceress. One of each they must be, though their relationship or their gender is irrelevant. The only exception to this rule is Nessarose deWinter herself, who clings to the belief that she will find Diomedes Antares again, for he is the one she had chosen as her Warrior, and she refuses to have any other Warrior by her side that isn't him. Typically, the Sanguine Potestatem has little care for title, and what titles do exist are few and far in between. The few and far in between titles are: *Queen of Endelaan *Warden of the... Locations & Resources Capital: Endelaan * Queen of Endelaan: Nessarose deWinter Endelaan, the capital planet of the Sanguine Potestatem, is the planet on which everything began, both in the past and in the present. The leadership position of Queen was claimed by Nessarose deWinter shortly after her seventeenth birthday. The ceremony was violent and bloody, but after slaying the Ancient One, the people of Endelaan accepted her rule Embrace me. Resources * Agriculture '''- Endelaan is a planet of lush forests and rivers, and its people have lived on it for centuries without the use of what the rest of the Galaxy would consider 'advanced technology'. As such, they have developed many methods for their agriculture system, giving them the means to continue develop it. Now that technology is slowly being introduced to the planet, trading can develop. It is estimated that without further developing the agriculture Endelaan can completely feed at least seven other planets without taking away from the food of its own people. * '''Force Users - Endelaan's Force User population is somewhere around the 10% (5-10% female, 10-15% male). Considering all of these people are trained in either the Path of the Warrior or the Path of the Sorceress, they make powerful armies for ground battles. * Non Force User - with the introduction of technology to Endelaan, its people are slowly being trained to understand how it goes. While the Warriors and the Sorceresses are trained within the Force, the NFU people of Endelaan may be trained in piloting, mechanism, and more. However, this process will take time. Ilum *Wardens of the Ice - tba Ilum is a colony of Endelaan, and part of the Sanguine Potestatem. More will be added soon Grab the gems! Kill the heroes. Resources * Crystals '''- Unlike the crystals of other planets, the crystals of Ilum could produce green, blue, red, yellow, and violet colored lightsaber crystals. These crystals may be used for other relics and artifacts as well. However, because the shallow levels of the caves had already been exploited and damaged in the past, the miners must dig deeper and further into the planet to reach the usable crystals. The expeditions to find new crystal sleeves are dangerous, and have on occasion cost the lives of the miners that had been brought from Endelaan for the purpose of finding them. * '''Gorgodon Fur - Although Gorgodons are not exactly hunted after by the people on the colony of Ilum, these beasts still attack the Temple on occasion. When this happens, they are slain, and their fur is used to make coats for the protection of the Endelaan people who come to the planet. O'reen *Wardens of the Fort - tba Resources Ranks Warriors & Sorceresses *All information within these two boxes based upon, and used with permission, the work of the writer of Kari Pujas. Other Force Users Force Users who are part of TSP but choose neither the path of the Warrior nor the path of the Sorceress adhere to the regular and globally accepted ranks that are as follows: Apprentice --> Knight --> Master Non Force Users Although the faction is Force-heavy, characters who are NFUs will also find their place among its ranks. The title of the ranks of the NFUs is as follows: Servant --> Gentry --> Privileged References Roleplaying 2012 *will be added after the trial is complete External Links *The Sanguine Potestatem faction application Category:IC group Category:Sith Category:The Sanguine Potestatem